pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:E/Me General Obsidian Flesh Farmer
I just wanted to post this as a concept and get some feedback. Does this work? I can't test it myself as I don't have all of the required skills. Greevar 19:22, 26 January 2008 (EST) :Tag this for deletion. See E/Me Terra Tank, E/Me Exile Tank. -Shen 19:24, 26 January 2008 (EST) ::I disagree. Those two builds don't use the same skills, though both of them use some of the skill from this build. Judging from how armor modifies damage taken this build only takes a tiny fraction of damage. Greevar 19:45, 26 January 2008 (EST) :::Except that armor doesn't stack. -Shen 19:45, 26 January 2008 (EST) ::::No, it doesn't. But it does take the skill with the most armor. In this case, Armor of Earth. Obsidian Flesh is just a spell defense. Greevar 19:47, 26 January 2008 (EST) :::::I'm sorry, I thought Kinetic Armor was in the bar. So what's the use for this? -Shen 20:04, 26 January 2008 (EST) ::::::To soak up all of the aggro. The damage it takes on is so small that the healer barely needs to heal it. I'm thinking something like 4-man farming builds. Greevar 20:09, 26 January 2008 (EST) Why you use Ward against melee? They do 0dmg replace it with ward of stability. And in PvE builds is same build as this. blagos 15:23, 4 February 2008 (EST) :No, this build does not exist already. I checked that myself. There are similar builds to this one, but none resist damage to this extent. No other build uses Mantra of Earth to reduce the damage by 42% as this does. None use the Glyph of Swiftness to keep Obsidian Flesh going indefinitely. On all of the other builds, ObF has a downtime. This one doesn't. The ele that uses this build is nearly invincible aside from healing and interrupts. Greevar 17:13, 4 February 2008 (EST) ::I missed one build. The Exile Tank mentioned above. It comes close, but not exactly the same. Greevar 17:18, 4 February 2008 (EST) :::Exactly the same? No builds are EXACTLY the same, with min change you can't say this's a new build. WELL, plz. Rickyvantof 06:06, 8 February 2008 (EST) PvE Farming? I don't understand why you put this as a farming build. It deals no damage whatsoever. Taking away the Farming tag --Risus 20:00, 21 February 2008 (EST) : I think the idea is that this character takes all the damage in a farming team, while the others kill stuff. 19px Klumpeet.talk. . 03:07, 22 February 2008 (EST) ::Klumpeet is right. This build is made to tank and it can do it better than any other build I've seen on the wiki. The damage it takes from physicals is tiny and with the glyph, you can keep obsidian flesh forever with minimal downtime. Greevar 09:10, 22 February 2008 (EST) :::This itself cannot farm. Obviously. But it can be used on a team that needs a tank, such as DoA (which is considered farming). Anywho, for farming, pump Air Magic up so GoS affects 2 spells and bring Sliver Armor. Reduce recharge of OF then Sliver. Yay. --20pxGuildof 11:32, 23 February 2008 (EST) ::::Good idea. I like that a lot more than the ward. Greevar 19:26, 23 February 2008 (EST) Well? It appears that there is interest in this build. Should the Well tag stay? Greevar 11:53, 24 February 2008 (EST) :Wow, PvX has been really quiet lately... Greevar 11:50, 27 February 2008 (EST) ::agree. Frans 13:33, 27 February 2008 (EST) Weard build: Replace Sliver Armor with Aura of Restoration for self healing Erm, I'm not familiar with terra tanks, but how the hell do you manage to deal damage? And obsidian flesh+sliver armor=wtf. Frans 13:36, 27 February 2008 (EST) The idea is that you drop it in the middle of stuff. The enchanments prevent as much damage as possible and Sliver armor triggers like crazy, wiping out targets. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 13:38, 27 February 2008 (EST) :k. Frans 13:40, 27 February 2008 (EST) :Wow, yeah. I didn't even realize the effect Sliver Armor would have. That's cool. Greevar 15:30, 27 February 2008 (EST) ::yeah, Sliver Armor works great for mobs, not so great when down to 1-2. Personally, I'd replace earth attunement with Aura of Restoration and rely on Mantra of Earth for extra energy. I don't quite understand the high energy staff (or all radiant insignias), as I'd much prefer a Totem Axe for +20% enchanting/5 energy and a +12 energy, 9 req energy storage or earth focus as per most builds of this type. Even when you're down to 1-2 foes, 20 energy every 15s + 2 energy/hit should be enough to maintain this (with patience - don't bang a key as soon as, say, Mantra is recharged). I've used Mantra of Earth/Stone Strike based builds with as little as 4 energy storage and rarely had problems. --False Prophet 12:24, 14 March 2008 (EDT) :::ok, I take it back - there are a few cases such as the listed Debilitating Shot where extra energy is necessary, but in general, you'll have more than enough. --False Prophet 12:33, 14 March 2008 (EDT) Too many There are too many of these E Sliver Builds, this one and some of the other many copies need deletion.Tengu 08:38, 17 April 2008 (EDT) Id just like to add whome ever made this build is a complete and utter Noob !, for starters you dont need sliver armour, as you want your enemies to hit you so Manta of earth Works, then take out earth atauntment as you will get enough energy from MoE Alos now Armour does not stack so armour of earth is usless. Now Replace them with Aura of resteration, Stone Daggers and another AoE attack Skill. ta da .. so much better ! and its also a solo build now without the need of noobys teams :D —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' I AM ELLY ( ) }. :^^ Lol. That is all. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 10:08, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::Was just about to correct the mistakes... Blader 10:12, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::Actually, armor of earth IS useful. If there are 2 armor skills, the one with the higher armor takes effect and negates the extra armor from the other spell/skill. This would be the case with Obsidian Flesh. However, if you remove armor of earth, you WILL take more damage, small things like 8 - 10 dmg, maybe around 50 if facing an uber strong boss (shit happens). The damage might look small, but it's deadly for solo Obsidian Tanks, since most of them don't take self-heals with them. See Build:Team - Obsidian Tank/SS — [[User:EXtinctioN|'eX'tinctioN]] (''Talk''/ ) 11:16, 28 April 2008 (EDT) Well Take a more Use full and high end skill kenetic armour for instance thus giving extra armour and no slow movment, this will be easily up kept with stone daggers86.15.98.230 15:38, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :But Stone Daggers does pathetic damage in comparison to Sliver Armor in hard mode. With all the prescribed defence I take 0 damage in the domain of pain in hard mode, never tried DoA because I don't farm that much, but how much defence do you need? Damage is better for faster farms. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 15:52, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::I tried farming Gloom, but they got Daze there, so that area is out of reach. — [[User:EXtinctioN|'eX'tinctioN]] (''Talk''/ ) 04:49, 1 May 2008 (EDT) gatre build he is a poiblyty if u have life stealing problem http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:E/Mo_Obsidian_Flesh_Farmer —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Kingkiller (talk • ) 19:45, August 19, 2008 (CDT). well it or change it 1st of all, id like to say the maker of this build must of never heard of the assassin class. 2nd who the hell farms with other people unless your doing 600/smite, 55/ss etc. 3rd silver armor is a bad farming skill unless you bring another skill to clean up which this build has no room for. 4th if you run into a target with non spell condition skills your dead. if you run into something with KD ur dead, sure IAU will prevent it once or twice but as soon as it ends ur screwed. if there's a monk in the mob your screwed if SA doesn't target it 1st. lastly you have to find someone to heal you and then another to nuke making you earn 1/3 of what u could earn if you decided to use a good build. --Moosymoose 09:14, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :So...much...fail in the above comment.-- 05:11, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::But he's right, why would anyone want to run this?--Tyrael-- 14:01, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::This was made before SF update btw. I'd run it if I didn't have a sin or wanted a different way of farming...-- $ɧor₮ talk 15:10, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Eh Why did someone remove the farming tag?? [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] Undead! 20:21, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :because it cant farm alone? - AthrunFeya - 20:26, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Take sliver with you and you can. But in most cases it's too slow anyway. — DarK 12:26, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::But this is "obsidian flesh tank", we already have a Obs flesh farmer. - AthrunFeya - 12:41, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::This build sucks as a General. It is too slow. :::::Not if you use rock candy to negate the slowness. - AthrunFeya - 16:31, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Why not Geomancer Runes Why Radiant instead of Geomancer? :I think the build needs the energy. Otherwise, I don't know. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:19, 15 January 2010 ::Btw, doesn't armor only stack +25? So, what's the purpose of having both OF and Armor of Earth (AoE would only be adding +5ar)? Wouldn't Geomancer insigs actually add more armor than the skill? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:29, 15 January 2010 :::you cant use skills to stack past +25, insignias and anything else is fine, and aoe adds 42 armor--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 03:49, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh, nvm, I'm an idiot. Hard day at work :/ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:52, 15 January 2010 :If you run this in DoA with LB sig then you can. - AthrunFeya - 15:48, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Elemental Lord ...should it be an optional? +1 to earth, some self-heal and e-management (lol), and +1 to air frees up that rune spot. Rikk Panda 20:07, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, it'd pretty much be a replacement of AoR (which is in the optionals). Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk'']] 20:16, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Post Update The Build works fine since the Obsi flesh Update Going to Change to untested. --Sir Biggus of Aggro 16:08, March 2, 2010 (UTC)Sir Biggus of Aggro Sliver Armor update Anyone tested it after the nerf to sliver armor? I guess it'll work as long as there aren't many healers among the farmed groups. Anyway, I supose "farming bosses with sliver" days are over Lhoj 16:10, June 1, 2010 (UTC)